Testing Len's Patience
by AliasStars
Summary: Because a drunk Rin is not only scary, but very interesting. And if she keeps testing poor Len's patience, well, she's going to get it. Hard. OOC LEN, NONCEST. LEMON!


A drunk Rin was a very scary Rin, Len learned the hard way.

His best friend was actually a scary person in general, but, Len noted as he approached her, this was worse.

Len loved Rin. He loved her attitude, her looks, her..._Everything. _But he had no clue what she thought of him. Rin was a hard person to decipher.

The two were at Akaito's birthday party, and Len was bored. He'd been turning down invitations to dance, and he turned down yet another one as Rin looked up.

Her eyes lit up brightly.

"Len~!" She got to her feet, tripping over herself as she staggered towards him.

He raised one eyebrow in disapproval and caught her as she launched herself at him. Lifting her by the arms haphazardly, he sniffed, and frowned at her. There was a faint, but still noticeable scent, of alcohol around her.

"Are you drunk?"

"Oh, Len." Rin sighed, shaking her water bottle. "It's _all _Dell's fault." She draped a hand over her forehead dramatically and took a sip. "But I think I am."

"You don't drink." Len said sharply to her. "I think we should go to my house now."

Rin's parents were on a business trip in Greece, so she was housing at Len's house. The two families were so close that Len's parents took Rin in without complaints. Rin was a good girl anyways, obedient and sweet, and Len knew his parents loved her.

"Len!" she whined as he cocked his head. "You're no fun. Besides," she cooed, leaning forward on her tiptoes.

"We could have a _lot _of fun, yeah?"

"No." Len didn't want to be dragged into something he was sure he would regret. "Come on, we're going home." He was thankful that both his parents were working, and wouldn't see him hauling Rin inside.

"But, Len~!"

Len had heard enough, though, and with an easy flick, he scooped her up. Rin giggled in his grip and made to drink some more, but Len took her water bottle. He leaned forward and sniffed the 'water.'

Yup. Just as he thought. Dell had spiked Rin's drink. He sighed and turned to Miku, who, looking worried, shot a questioning look at him.

"Stupid Yowane spiked Rin's water. And now she's drunk."

"Hi, Miku~!" Rin gave her a smile and waved, trying to squirm out of Len's grip. "Save me! Len's _kidnapping _me~!"

"Honey," Miku said in sympathy. "I think it's better if Len kidnaps you. Bye, guys." She opened the door for them and Len carried Rin to the car.

"Sit." he said darkly. Rin pouted at his tone, her cheeks puffing up in a really cute way.

"I dun wanna." she sang.

"Sit. In. The. Car."

Len's tone seemed to genuinely have an affect on Rin, who, pouting again, sat in the car.

"Oh no you don't." Len said in a low voice. "You are not driving. Get into the passenger's seat."

Rin moaned in laziness and crawled over to the other seat. She huffed, pulling the seatbelt over herself.

The drive home was awkward for Len, especially because every time they made a turn, Rin decided to mock a GPS and chime. And, when she saw rabbits, she clambered over the center to make bunny ears behind him.

Finally, they got to his house, and Len crossed to the passenger's seat.

Rin was singing 'Caramelldansen' and when Len pulled her out, she began to do the dance.

"Len!" she yipped. "Len! Len! Look at me! Do it with me, Len!"

"I don't think so." he sweatdropped and carried her into the house. "You are going to go to bed, right now."

"Len!" She whined like she was a bad girl whom he was punishing. "I don't wanna go to bed!"

"Rin," he sighed exasperatedly. "Please. You're drunk right now, and you're going to hurt yourself. Go on." He followed her upstairs and gave her her nightclothes, because she was too distracted to find them.

"Where are you gooooing?" she huffed, grabbing his arm.

"You have to change, so I'm leaving the room."

Rin twirled in her party dress and gave him a coy, deceptively innocent smile. "Help me change, Lenny!"

"Um," Len felt heat rise to his face. "No, Rin. Do it yourself."

"Len!" the girl's eyes widened, dewy tears gathering in her eyelashes. "Please!"

Len knew he wasn't getting out of this. She would forget in the morning, so...Who cared, right? He tried to tell himself this as he came over to her. Easily, he slipped her ruffled sleeves down, exposing her silky porcelain skin, her cream white shoulders. His fingers accidentally brushed over her skin, and they both inhaled. Rin grinned, raising her eyebrows as she picked up the skirt.

"Come on, Lenny! Help me!"

The dress fell past her hips, gently falling in a crumpled heap on the floor. Len immediately felt himself turn red as he stared at Rin's back. Rin's fingers rose to her cheek and she turned, giving Len an evil smirk.

The _evilest _smirk Len had _ever _seen, on a boy or girl alike.

"Rin? What...?"

Rin turned fully, and Len shut his eyes, backing blindly into his wall. "What _the hell _do you think you're _doing?"_

"Well," Rin said, "You're _cute _when you're flustered, Len!" She pressed up against him, sandwiching him between herself and the wall. Len opened one eye and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back slightly.

"Rin, you need to lie down, _right now._" He tried to pry her off of him, but Rin's hand dropped below his waist, grazing against...

His breath hitched and he grabbed her hand. "Rin." he said in a low, deadly, tone. "_Don't."_

Not that he didn't want it. But drunk Rin was scary. And _she totally _didn't act like normal Rin.

Obviously.

She was testing his patience, and if she didn't stop, soon, Len was going to... And he hated to admit it, but he was starting to grow hard with want, need, by the sound of her voice. Her body, soft, and her skin pure to the touch...

Sapphire clashed with cerulean, and Rin twirled a lock of golden hair around her finger. She pressed her chest up against his, tempting him with seductive actions and words, and Len growled.

"Come on, Len," she slurred, her lips just centimeters from his. "You know what I want."

Oh, he _knew. _And he was going to _give _it to her.

With a snarl, he spun his best friend around, forcing _her _to the wall. Rin laughed in a light, bell-chime, way and grinned up at him.

"Mm!" she gasped as he grabbed her legs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist. "Heyyy," she whined. "I could've done that on my _own-!" _She was cut off again by Len unbuttoning his jeans. They dropped down to his ankles and Len took Rin's face between two fingers.

"You want it, don't you." Len said, his patience wearing thin. Just because she was _drunk, _didn't mean she could take advantage of him and get away with it.

"Please." Rin gave him an utterly tipsy smile, still intoxicated with alcohol.

Len felt himself lose total control. He forced his lips against hers, his tongue attacking hers mercilessly. He tasted the sickly sweet alcohol on her tongue and gripped her waist tighter. Rin moaned, her eyes going glassy.

Whether it was because of him or whether it was the alcohol, he didn't know.

But _either _ways he felt an erection coming on.

Working down his boxers, Len moved his burning mouth away from her lips, to the corner of her mouth. He moved down her chin, to the base of her neck.

Still peppering her with kisses, he took the edge of her panties and yanked them down her thighs,

"Ah~!" Rin's legs straddled his waist as she worked to keep them up. Her mind was dazed, her thoughts jumbled. All she knew was that, at the moment, Len was the most handsome person in the world, and she _wanted _him.

Rin's entrance grazed against Len's manhood and Len hissed, his tongue flicking at her breasts. He slammed his mouth against hers once again and thrust himself up, breaking easily through her seal.

"Dammit," they both cursed, for two opposite reasons.

"You're big, Lenny!" Rin whined.

"You're so tight," he retorted, pounding against her again. Rin let out an 'eep!' and blinked as though she was breaking through a shield. But then she just lapsed back into intoxication and let out a dizzy sort of moan. Euphoria rolled in waves and crashed through her. Mewling, Rin looked at him pleadingly.

"M...More!" she gasped as he moved in and out, back and forth, going _all _the way before dragging himself reluctantly out. Rin's hips rocked against his and she locked into him like a perfect puzzle piece. He loved her weight on him, against him. He reached into his deepest fantasies, scrambled to grasp reality.

He was going to bring her to come so hard that she wouldn't forget it, even after she was sober. He pulled back to slam into her fully, and Rin moaned to the ceiling, her legs slipping from his waist in her ecstasy.

Len growled, panting as he grabbed her legs and hoisted her back up. He nibbled her earlobe, his chest contracting as he felt Rin tense.

He felt the roll of glowing pleasure in his stomach and groaned. He yanked himself out and came, Rin seconds after him. They both gasped, breathing like mad as they tried to regain themselves.

Len finally opened his eyes to see Rin passed out on the floor, soft breaths escaping her lips.

Sure, she was drunk. Yes, she was going to murder him when she woke up. But who cared? He didn't.

"I love you, Rin." He whispered, lifting her up and laying her in the guest bed. He ran a hand down her hair and leaned down to kiss her head. "Drunk or not."

~PATIENCE~

Len awoke to a folder slamming painfully against his head.

"How _could _you, Len?" she yelled, throwing off the covers. She glanced down at herself in complete horror and wrapped them around herself again. "LEN! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"Ow," Len said, yanking the binder away from her. "Actually? You were drunk, and you seduced me. What was I supposed to do, Rin?"

A red, fierce, blush rose to Rin' cheeks and she buried her head in her hands. "I have the most awful headache, and my stomach is _throbbing."_

She was unable to stand, he'd apparently screwed her so hard. "Dammit." But sighing, she turned to Len. "I don't know what happened last night, but...I'm sorry. _If _it was my fault," she added.

Len gave her a light smirk, all of last night's annoyance washing away with the sight of her somber. "I did enjoy it, though."

Rin flamed up again, moaning into her hands.

"Yeah, that's what you sounded like."

"S_top_, _Len."_

"But," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her swiftly on the lips. Rin stared up at him in shock, but then a small grin crossed her face. "We can do it again later, if you want a better round."

Rin groaned, burying her head into her pillow. "_LEN!"_


End file.
